Propeller damage from beaching a small watercraft is typically avoided by tilting or trimming the outboard or inboard/outboard motor so the propeller is raised up above the plane of the hull bottom. For non-trimmable motors, beaching protection for the propeller may take the form of a simple bracket, a skeg, a kort nozzle, a tunneled hull, or a similar cavity or appendage.
Weed entanglement for non-trimmable motors on small watercraft has traditionally been avoided by use of a leading skeg, a deflecting sheath, a mesh, a screen, a grate device, or the like.
Small watercrafts are typically transported over land by wheeled carts, dolleys, trailers, wheels affixed to the watercraft, or the like. Small watercrafts are typically stored in a horizontal position on a trailer or a cradle. This horizontal position requires more floor space than vertical storage. However, typical vertical storage requires a solid surface or structure for leaning the small watercraft against.
What is needed is a simple system that solves all of these problems.